peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-23 ; Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres with Cat Power playing live. *JP appears slightly miffed that everybody seems to be having a good time in the kitchen (listening to Radio 2!) while he's working alone on the show. *Before the first Cat Power live track, Nellie the dog makes an unscheduled appearance in the studio. *It's explained that Cat Power's first name should be pronounced "Shawn" not "Chan". *The hornets mentioned on 16 August 2001 have returned. *The Betty Everett track is played as a tribute to the American Soul singer who had died on 19th August. *"Ian The Tank Engine" gets a chorus of Happy Birthday and a "fantastically fattening and death-dealing" cake to celebrate his birthday the previous day. *Disappointment is expressed when Tom and Flossie fail to bring any Elvis impersonators back from the local pub. Apparently there had been nine of them. Session *Cat Power #2 (Live from Peel Acres). No known commercial release. *''Note: The 3rd track "Islands" is missing from the listing in "The Peel Sessions - Ken Garner (BBC Books 2007)"'' Tracklisting *The White Stripes: 'Hotel Yorba' (Single) XL *Ward 21: 'Badda Badda' (LP 'Now Thing') Mo' Wax *Apples In Stereo: 'Behind The Waterfall' (2CD 'More Tell-Tale Signs Of Earworm') Earworm *Cat Power: 'Untitled' (Peel Session) *Pulp: 'Roadkill' (LP 'We Love Life') Sanctuary (advance white label promo) *PSS2099: 'Shadows' (LP 'Men With Boxes') Djak-Up-Bitch *Life In A Burn Clinic: 'Consumed' (LP 'Individual Rites') Prosthetic/Metal Blade *Betty Everett: 'Chained To A Memory' *Cat Power: 'Baby Doll' (Peel Session) *Biochip C: 'C Machinery' (LP '2001') Lux Nigra *Aereogramme: 'The Question Is Complete' (LP 'A Story In White') Chemikal Underground *Birthday Party: 'Figure Of Fun' (LP 'The John Peel Sessions') Strange Fruit (Wrong Track Moment) *Artie Shaw & The Gramercy Five: 'Bésame Mucho' (7" Single at 78rpm) (Pig's "Little" Big 78) *Cat Power: 'Islands' (Peel Session) *Phyllis Dillon: 'The Right Track' (LP 'Rocksteady Soul') Metro *Immortal Lee County Killers: Sometimes The Devil Sneaks Inside My Head (LP - The Essential Fucked Up Blues!) Estrus *Loudon Wainright III: 'Bridge' (LP 'Last Man On Earth') Evangeline *Sketch & Code: 'Reality' (12" Single) Intercom *Fotomoto: 'Deep Ze' (Demo EP) *Kid Koala: 'Like Irregular Chickens' (LP 'Carpal Tunnel Syndrome') Ninja Tunes *Marlene Webber: 'The Right Track' (12" Single) Spiderman *Cat Power: 'Come On In My Kitchen' (Peel Session) *F Minus: 'White Collar Crime' (LP 'Suburban Blight') Hellcat *Charlie Kunz: 'Love Walked In / So Little Time / Says My Heart' (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure *''JP: "In case you've forgotten why it is I'm playing these records, it's because Charlie Kunz was my dad's favourite."'' *Dykehouse: 'Lost Copy' (LP 'Dynamic Obsolescence') Planet Mu *Hefner: 'China Crisis' (LP 'Dead Media') Too Pure *Ant: 'Magnetic Field (Positive Mix)' (?) Bang On *Laura Cantrell: 'Queen Of The Coast' (LP 'Not The Tremblin' Kind') Spit & Polish *Vaz: 'The Rheumatist' (LP 'Demonstrations In Micronesia') Load *Escanna: 'Me & The False Phophet' (7" Single) Errol File ;Name *45. John Peel 23-08-01.mp3 ;Length *2:01:01 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken Category:Wrong Track Moment